I'll never lose you again
by HiddenCrew
Summary: Hiro habia perdido a su hermano Tadashi en un accidente, una explosión que acabo con la vida del mayor, y parcialmente con la de Hiro. Pero nuevas puertas se abren, y la posibilidad de que Tadashi siga con vida persigue a Hiro día tras día. Una segunda oportunidad para este amor entre hermanos, ¿o es simplemente el luto que el menor aun carga? Tadashi x Hiro
1. Chapter 1

Lo habia perdido todo.

La muerte de Tadashi lo habia destrozado en cuerpo y Alma, el mayor era la persona que se habia encargado de el por mucho tiempo, los mayor parte de su vida, y perderlo en aquel incendio simplemente lo destruyó.

Hiro Hamada hacia perdido a la persona a la quien admiraba mas que a nadie, su hermano y amante Tadashi Hamada.

Si, amantes. Aunque pareciera loco e incluso enfermizo, los hermanos Hamada habian mantenido una relacion amorosa (e incestuosa) Durante algún tiempo.

Esto habia comenzado cuando Hiro empezó a frecuentar sus primeras peleas robóticas.

/FLASH BACK ON/

-Hiro, ¿A donde se supone que vas con ese juguete?-

El mayor de los hermanos Hamada le llamo la atención al mas pequeño cuando lo vio empacar su pequeño robot en la mochila que llevaba a todas partes.

-Eso no te importa- La voz de Hiro sonaba nerviosa y apurada mientras no le dirijia la mirada a Tadashi.

-Eres muy joven para salir solo en la noche- antes de que Hiro lo pensara, Tadashi ya tenia el casco de su motocicleta puesto.

-¡No iras conmigo!- el menor vociferó.

-entonces le diré a tía Cass que vas a otra batalla de robots-

Hiro no tuvo opción, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la parte trasera de aquella moto abrazado a su hermano mayor.

Para muchos otros esto habría sido vergonzoso y hasta degradante. Pero para Hiro, tener tan cerca a Tadashi era como tocar el cielo por algunos segundos.

Aquel aroma que desprendida el mayor era embriagador para Hiro, a pesar de que usaba colonia, su aroma, el "Aroma a Tadashi"podia ser reconocido por el menor a kilometros de distancia.

El contacto con la bien formada espalda del mayor era suave pero firme al mismo tiempo, Tadashi habia estado ejercitando recientemente y eso se notaba, cada nuevo detalle del mayor hacia que Hiro callera directo a sus pies.

La motocicleta de Tadashi se detuvo en frente a un pequeño lugar lleno de personas a lo que Hiro se asomo por detras de su hombro.

-¡Aqui es!- Dijo el menor bajando de el vehiculo y dejandole el casco a su hermano.

-Estare aqui, no te metas en ningun lio por favor- Los ojos de Tadashi demostraban preocupacion sin verguenza alguna.

-Si si- una despreocupada respuesta salio de los labios del menor, que seguido entro al lugar.

El ambiente era bastante hostil, y la calidad de la gente... Podria decir que habia de todo.

-¡Y como campeon por quinta vez consecutiva, Panyu!- La "mesera" levanto el brazo de un hombre no muy robusto, con una sombra de barba y los dedos de las manos llenos de anillos.

-¿P...podria retarlo?- la suave voz de Hiro se escucho con trabajo entre las personas.

-Lo siento chiquillo, este no es un jardin de juegos- La mesera recrimino al menor.

-ademas debes pagar para jugar- Una chica de la edad de Tadashi o quizas algo mayor vestida de motociclista le dirijio la mirada a Hiro.

-Tengo dinero- Del bolsillo el pequeño saco unos cuantos billetes y se los mostro al que se hacia llamar "Panyu".

-¡Entonces que comienze!-

La batalla fue tal y como las que habia planeado Hiro, perderia como niño inocente en la primera ronda, y se llevaria todo el dinero en la segunda, mas no conto con que Panyu no dejaria que un niñito le venciera, acorralo al Hamada mas pequeño mientras este salia del lugar con su robot y el bolsillo lleno de dinero.

-¡Ven aqui mocoso!- le grito el hombre dejando que uno de sus secuases agarrasen a Hiro por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantasen hasta separar sus pies del suelo.

-P...Pero- Un puñetazo fue lo que impacto al menor en el rostro, dejandolo caer al suelo cruelmente.

-¡Ahora veras que sucede cuando engañan a Panyu!- El hombre levanto su pie, aquella gran bita de cuero se dirigia al rostro de Hiro.

Pero antes de que, de un patadon, desfiguraran la cara del menor, una luz led sego a todos los presentes.

-Tadashi...- Musito el menor con poca fuerza, sintio como el brazo del mayor lo rodeaba para levantarlo y colocarlo en la motocicleta. Tadashi metio su mano al bolsillo del menor sacando un fajo de billetes (Posiblemente el dinero de Panyu) y lo arrojo antes de salir a toda velocidad de ahi, dejando a los hombres atras.

Ni una palabra se escucho en el camino, un sudor frio bajaba por el cuello del mayor al ver como Hiro se veia tan debil a causa de el golpe y la caida, al llegar a casa Tadashi cargo a hiro en brazos y y coloco al menor en su espalda dejadno que la cabeza del chico descanzara en su hombro, subio sin hacer ruido pasando por en frente de la tia Cass con la excusa de que Hiro se habia quedado dormido en el viaje.

Casi una hora despues el menor abrio los ojos para darse cuenta de que el mayor tenia su Mirada fija en el, Hiro estaba recostado en la cama del mayor con un paño con agua en la frente, al ver como el menor despertaba Tadashi en un impulso lo abrazo contra si.

-¡Hiro!- el abrazo era casi desgarrador, pero aquel contacto le fasinaba al menor asi que se dejo hacer.

-T…Tadashi- volvio a musitar en voz baja, al separarse vio como los ojos del mayor estaban desbordantes de cristalinas lagrimas.

-Hiro… Lo siento.. fue mi culpa, no debir dejarte entrar solo a ese lugar- la mirada del mayor era en parte alegre pero mas aun, sus ojos reflejaban un tipo de arrepentimiento que Hiro jamas habia visto.

-Tadashi… no fue tu culpa, fui un complete idiota al confiarme asi- Hiro bajo la mirada para segundos despues dirigirla a los ojos de su hermano.

-Hiro… no quiero perderte- Esas palabras hisieron que el mundo de el apenas adolecente, diera una vuelta de 360º grados, y de la misma manera que un sonrojo prominente se viese reflejado en sus mejillas… increiblemente para el (totalmente creible para mi) el mayor tenia el mismo color carmin en sus mejillas, ambos corazones estaban acelerados a su mayor dar, como si se fuesen a salir del pecho correspondiente.

-Tadashi…-

-Hiro…-

ambos pronunciaron el nombre contrario mientras sus miradas solamente intensificaban el tono de ambos rostros.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que las narices se tocaron entre ellas haciendo que Hiro bajara la mirada algo avergonzado, a lo que Tadashi lo tomo del menton e hizo que volviese a mirarlo.

La mano del menor se habia encontrado con la de su hermano, la cual descanzaba tranquilamente sobre esta.

Cuando Tadashi comenzo a acercarse ladeando suavemente su rostro hasta que su aliento llego a los labios de Hiro, el cual tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras que su rostro ardia de verguenza.

Lo siguiente fue simplemente maravilloso, aquel contacto habia llenado a Hiro de una felicidad inmesurable, los labios de Tadashi eran tan suaves y calidos como los habia imaginado tantas veces en sus sueños y fantasias mas profundas, aquel beso era perfecto.

Sus labios apenas rozaban con los del mayor, era un beso tierno sin ninguna intencion mayor que esa.

Al separarse luego de un tiempo sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, esta vez mas temblorosas que antes.

-Hiro… Lo siento esto n…no quise hacerlo- La voz quebradiza de Tadashi saco a Hiro de su trance, con uno de sus dedos posado en los labios del mayor cayo sus palabras sonriendole de forma infantil.

-Tadashi… m…me gustas- aquellas palabras tan esperadas por el mayor finalmente resonaban en sus oidos.

-Te amo Hiro- una simple declaracion, dio paso a un abrazo hacia Hiro, como si quisiese aferrarse a el y jamas soltarlo.

-Y yo a ti- Ambos cayeron en la cama del mayor, lentamente se quedaron dormidos, Tadashi abrazando a Hiro, y Hiro entre los brazos de su hermano, y desde ese momento, amante.

/FLASH BACK OFF/

Asi, ambos hermanos ahora cargaban con un secreto amoroso, pero todo esto cayo en pedazos a causa de la muerte de Tadashi.

Mas un giro en la trama le dio nuevas esperanzas al menor de los Hamada; el cuerpo de Tadashi no habia sido encontrado, se decia que este habia sido destrozado por la explosion… pero Hiro sabia que esto no podia ser possible… Tadashi estaba con vida. ¿o no?


	2. ¿Vivo?

Esa mañana Hiro despertó exasperado, sudando y con toda la cama literalmente hecha un caos. Sus sueños lo traicionaban desde el día de la muerte de Tadashi.

Cada noche tenia el mismo sueño recurrente, el cual lo atormentaba en sus sueños, y cada día en sus pensamientos.

Incluso llegando al punto de pensar estar loco.

Esa mañana de domingo, el menor despertó exaltado por completo, y en el intento de levantarse de la cama a ciegas, cayo por una rendija que quedaba entre la cama y la cajonera que tenia a su lado.

-Auch!- se quejo Hiro.

Luego de unos segundos, algunos ruidos se escucharon en la habitación dejando ver como Baymax se habia inflado y quedado estático en frente del menor.

-Hola. Yo soy Baymax. Soy tu asistente medico personal-

El tono de voz del robot hizo sonreír inconscientemente a Hiro, quien recordaba a su hermano por medio de el.

-En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo describirías tu dolor?- Pregunto el robot.

-Baymax, solo sácame de aquí- el menor de los Hamada bufo y se dejo ayudar por Baymax. Ya al salido de aquel espacio, se sacudió la ropa y le sonrió al robot.

-Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado- y antes de que dijera otra palabra el mas grande ya se habia desinflado y empacado cómodamente en su base.

De nuevo ese sueño, ¿que era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel joven?

/-Sueño de Hiro-/

Un lugar oscuro y un ambiente frio rodeaba al menor en aquel espacio desconocido para el.

Una pequeña luz se asomaba al fondo de aquella habitación vacía, Hiro caminaba lentamente hacia ella, sentía su cuerpo pesado mientras que el mismo comenzaba a temblar.

Aunque avanzaba no lograba llegar hasta ese punto donde suponía que estaba su salida…

-Hiro…- un hilo de voz se escucho por lo bajo en aquel lugar, a lo que Hiro levanto la mirada, conocía muy bien esa voz.

-¡Tadashi!- Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Hiro que corrió hacia la fuente del sonido.

-Hiro… Hiro…- su nombre aun se repetía en aquel tono que para su mente aun era claro como el agua.

Luego de correr por algunos minutos cayo de rodillas en el suelo, aporreándose un poco pero sin el dolor que esperaba.

-¡TADASHI!- su voz era ronca al gritar, como si su garganta se encontrara dormida, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al pensar que su hermano podía estar ahí y el no era capaz de hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Tadashi…- en un susurro pronuncio el nombre de su hermano, en ese instante sintió algo que se posaba en su hombro, era un contacto cálido… como si…

-Tadashi?...- El menor levanto la mirada, y ahí estaba el… Tadashi tenia su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

-Hiro… no tengo mucho tiempo…- Vio como el mayor se colocaba en cuclillas para estar a su altura, seguido de un beso por parte del mismo.

Aquel beso no se sentía como los demás, era casi como si no estuviese sucediendo. Cuando Hiro abrió los ojos… Ya no estaba ahí.

-TADASHI!- se levanto con nuevas fuerzas para tratar de detenerlo, pero el mayor ya no estaba ahí… solo habia dejado un puñado de cenizas en el suelo…

Ahí despertó.

Luego de unas horas de aguantar las lagrimas abrazando contra si la gorra de Tadashi, Hiro bajo las escaleras hasta la primera planta donde la tía Cass ya tenia su desayuno listo para llevárselo a la habitación. El joven se dejo ver de la mujer ya arreglado, algo despeinado y con ojeras pero todo en el (-casi todo-) se veía presentable.

-Buenos días tía- si voz se oía apurada y en realidad desinteresada en lo que la mujer pudiese contestarle.

-¡Hiro! ¡saliste!- la mujer llego hasta el con intención de abrazarlo pero el menor de quito de su camino.

-¡Debo irme tía!- salió por la puerta dejando a la mujer sola y sorprendida.

Hiro corrió por las calles de San Fransokyo hasta llegar a la "Universidad de Nerds" como Hiro solía decirle. Entro por la gran puerta ya que sabia que sus amigos estarían ahí, construyendo algo o simplemente pasando el rato juntos.

Casi de una patada abrió la puerta del laboratorio viendo como la única que estaba ahí era la chica nueva de la institución.

Esta joven habia entrado al grupo de los nerds uno o dos días después del velorio del mayor de los Hamada, una joven de unos 15 años, de contextura delgada, su cabello hasta la cintura de color castaño y ondulado, de ojos marrones claros y tez clara lo cual resaltaba sus labios naturalmente rosados.

Una chica muy atractiva en opinión de Hiro, pero nadie como su hermano…

¿eso no convertía en gay?... si era así, seria gay sin problema.

Hiro entro sin saludar, ya que vio a la joven chica con un soplete y una mascara para soldar, uniendo dos piezas de metal en sabrá dios que aparato.

Al llegar a la antigua oficina, o lugar de trabajo de su hermano, descargo su mochila dejando la compacta y mejorada base de Baymax en la mesa, seguido de esto tomo un trozo de cinta adhesiva, la pego en su brazo y cerrando los ojos la arranco de golpe.

-¡Auch!- se quejo de dolor dejándose un rojo en a piel, seguido escucho algunos sonidos sordos y de inmediato tenia Baymax en frente.

-Hola. Yo soy Baymax. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?-

-Baymax, necesito que hagas algo por mi-

-Esta bien. Hiro-

la voz robótica de Baymax estaba comenzando a agradarle luego de tanto tiempo de repudiarla por así decirlo.

-¿alguna vez recogiste muestras vivas de mi hermano?-

Baymax se quedo quieto y callado por algunos segundos, hasta que su análisis completo.

-Si Hiro, tengo muestras vivas de Tadashi-

A Hiro comenzó a salírsele el corazón del pecho, en sentido figurado claro esta.

-Baymax… ¡escanea a todo San Fransokyo y compara esas muestras hasta encontrar a un sujeto en común!-

una brillante idea.

-¿Esto reducirá tu dolor?-

-Si-

Hiro estaba que no podía dar para mas.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Baymax volvió a hablar.

-Hay una similitud en la cuidad. Hiro-

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal cosa, y su corazón se acelero peligrosamente.

-¿¡QUIEN ES!?-

Hiro prácticamente se lanzo sobre Baymax, el cual lo escaneo en total silencio.

-Hiro, tu corazón tiene una severa arritmia causada por los altos niveles de adrenalina-

ahora recordaba por que esa voz robótica le asqueaba tanto a veces…

-¡RESPONDE!-

otro grito al que Baymax respondió.

-Hay alguien en las afueras de San Fransokyo que presenta las características de las muestras de Tadashi-

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Hiro?-

.

.

.

.

-T…Tadashi… esta vivo?...-

/-/

y hasta aquí las dejare! Yeeeeeiiiii!

***se prepara para los balazos***

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tan cortito, el próximo será mas extenso

¡lo prometo!

También quería preguntarles algo, ¿les gustaría que respondiese sus comentarios en una pequeña sección antes o después del capitulo?

Para que ustedes me den sus sugerencias y yo poder contestar a ellas, ¿les parece? YES

Bueno, gracias a todas/os los que comentaron y me hicieron tomar la iniciativa para seguir esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye 3


End file.
